


《禁色》片场记事

by geewolly



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, NBA RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geewolly/pseuds/geewolly





	《禁色》片场记事

“你不用担心，勒布朗很善于搭戏，他很快就能融入角色，还能带动对手。”导演正在和凯里·欧文讲戏，这时助理过来通知他另一位主演大驾光临：“詹姆斯先生已经到片场了。

“我去外面看一下，你先等着吧。”导演和欧文交代了一下就出去了。

欧文坐在椅子上掖了掖浴衣，他感受到了久违的紧张，对于有着丰富拍摄经验且取得了一定成就的他来说，这次接拍《禁色》仍是不小的挑战，而且还是和影帝拍对手戏。他喜欢挑战，或许这次选择对于他的事业将是一次分水岭。但是他也明白，这是一次颇有争议的选择。

五分钟后导演回来了，后面还跟着一个魁梧的身影——是勒布朗·詹姆斯，荣获三届影帝桂冠的男演员，也是欧文在本片中的搭档。

还没等椅子上的人站起来，勒布朗就已经走到了欧文身边，主动伸出了手打着招呼： “嗨，很高兴和你合作。”欧文连忙站起来和他握手。眼前这个男人给了他一种压迫感，虽然对方是友好的。但欧文还是微笑着回应道：“我还需要您指导。”

“你们先聊，我看看灯光那边准备得怎么样了。”导演说完就离开了座位，只剩下两位主角。

勒布朗接着刚才欧文的话说道：“谈不上指导。说不定我还不如你呢。”他裂开了一个看上去很憨厚的笑容，“老实说我从来没拍过这种题材的戏，其实我整个演艺生涯里连吻戏都拍的很少。”

“那我这方面也许比您强一些？”欧文被勒布朗“青涩”的演技逗笑了，但是紧张感却依然挥之不去，所以一会的戏该怎么拍呢……他放下了翘着的腿，两条小腿摩挲着浴衣的下摆。

“紧张吗？一会就好了。”勒布朗的眼神撇了撇欧文交叠的双腿，站起来拍了拍他的肩膀。欧文感到一阵颤栗，这个男人看穿了他的不安。

片场已经准备就绪了，为了更好的演出效果，除了导演和灯光摄像等人员，其他工作人员都已被清场。欧文坐在床上整理着浴衣，虽然他知道整理了也没用，反正一会都要脱。这时勒布朗围着浴巾走到了床边，欧文看到他露出的腱子肉，不禁倒吸了一口冷气。

“好了，第一幕是前戏。注意机位会拍脸部特写。一二三，开始。”导演下达了指令，作为称职的演员二人立刻进入了角色。

勒布朗坐在了欧文身边，二人都没有看对方。勒布朗轻轻抬手，放在了欧文的后颈上，然后顺着背沟的痕迹，一路向下扯掉了他的浴衣——

粗糙的掌纹触摸着肩胛骨的突起，如同电流在体内游走，肌肤突然的裸露让他打了个寒颤。这时他被揽入一个温暖的怀抱中，感受到了对方宽厚的胸膛和结实的后背。欧文忽然感到无所适从，他曾有过拍床戏的经历，却从来没有这样手足无措过，甚至僵硬地失去了反应能力。

“停！欧文，你需要回应。你要想象一对分离已久的仇人兼情人是怎么做前戏的。”导演连忙叫停，对刚才欧文的表现不甚满意。

“一会你可以咬我。”勒布朗在耳边低声说道，欧文咬了咬牙，两人摆回了拥抱的姿势。

“开始！”导演下令后，勒布朗的双手抚摸着年轻的男演员光滑的脊背，手法飘忽却煽情，欧文紧绷的肌肉放松了一些，他微微颤抖的嘴唇吻上了成熟男人坚实的肩膀，感受着对方肌肉的纹理。“很好。”他听到了勒布朗的称赞，似乎是恶作剧般地在肩头啃咬了一口。

“啊哦，小野兽。”欧文很清楚台词里没有这句，是勒布朗即兴发挥。他的脸开始灼烧到变红。这是拍戏，拍戏，他提醒着自己。

“很好，下一幕进入主题。”导演对二人刚才的表现很满意。欧文转过身听着他导戏，勒布朗忽然压低了声音在背后低语道：“对不起，一会忍一忍就过去了。”

欧文瞬间有些恍惚，直到勒布朗把他放倒在床上，一把扯掉了他的浴衣时，欧文才缓过神来，“不，不要！”他抓紧了浴衣，惊恐地喊出了声。他承认那个瞬间他真的害怕了，他从来没有如此真实地感受到戏剧中“虚假的恐惧感”。

“停停！欧文，这不是拍强制戏，你放松一点。”刚才的表演完全脱轨，导演只能再次叫停。

“抱歉，我再准备一下。”欧文为自己的失态道歉，勒布朗揉了揉他的肩膀安慰道：“抱歉，不然我们换一种方式。你来扯我的浴巾。”

“对不起。”欧文向他道歉，然后搂着他的脖子顺势倒在了床上。勒布朗的手撑在枕头两侧，上半身的重量才没有完全压在欧文身上。

他真是很绅士的人，难怪那些和他搭过戏的女演员都称赞他的人品。欧文有了一些小小的触动，他做好了心理准备，扯掉了勒布朗的浴巾。

“渐入佳境！镜头切换到俯拍。”监视器里显示出了两具健壮的交缠在一起的肉体。

“你的腿分开一点……”勒布朗在欧文耳边悄悄地提醒，当然这是为了拍戏需要，然而那低沉的声音却像极了床笫间的呢喃耳语。

欧文忽然有了大胆的想法。他伸出腿勾住了成熟男人强壮有力的腰肢，看到身上人一瞬间愣神的表情，欧文有种恶作剧得逞的窃喜。尽管这是很危险的行为，因为两人完全是坦诚相对，没有任何布料隔离。

“你忍一下，争取一条过。”勒布朗用只有两个人听得见的耳语提示，然后稍稍支起了身体，开始摆动起了腰腹——

“嗯……”欧文支起腰配合地跟着节奏晃动起来。肉体间却微妙地保持着暧昧的距离。“再投入一点，要表现出张力。从后面特写。”导演在旁边指点着摄像。  
“你可以碰我。”欧文悄悄地在勒布朗耳边说。

勒布朗犹豫了一下，然而为了进展顺利，他迅速支起身，两手抓住了身下人的大腿根，用手指揉搓着股丘边缘，继续着顶胯的节奏。

“啊……嗯……”欧文没想到那片私密的地带如此敏感，突如其来的刺激让他叫出了声。有些粗糙的手指一深一浅地按压着沟壑，却始终没有探入禁忌的领域，反而带上了几分引诱的味道。

“很好，越来越有感觉了。”导演的监控器内显示出男人宽阔的背影有节奏地前后晃动着，线条漂亮的小腿缠绕在腰间，挑动着观众的神经。

“no…”勒布朗发出一声低呼，就在刚才欧文一屁股滑了下去，摩擦到了尴尬的位置，而他的腰又被紧紧钳住，进退两难。身下人的呻吟在耳边撩骚，竟搅得他精神难以集中。他清晰地感受到挺翘的曲线在拍打着下半身，随时处于擦枪走火的边缘。

勒布朗看到了身下人逐渐迷离的神情，欧文的嘴唇微张，没有讲出声，但是他却读懂了他的唇语：“进来吧。”

“你的所作所为毁了我们。”勒布朗说出了台词，却没有拉回那个在悬崖边徘徊的人。欧文的意识危险地游走于快感中，甚至有些搅乱了勒布朗的思绪——

成熟的男人在年轻的肉体中横冲直撞，青涩的身体随着欲望的浪潮摆动着，线条坚实的后背被抓出了浅浅的手印，似乎是感受到了紧张，勒布朗抓住了在自己身体上游走的手，紧紧相扣。放慢了挺进的节奏，狂涌的海浪化为连绵不绝的余波，拍打着细密的海滩。粗重的喘息声萦绕在一起，中间夹杂着细小的从喉咙中挤破的呻吟。

“最后一组镜头！”听到了导演的指示，勒布朗知道是时候结束了。他突然向前挺直了腰，感受着紧扣的手指瞬间的僵硬，他努力支撑着自己不瘫倒在欧文身上。

“啊——”突如其来的高潮瞬间充实了空虚，全身的肌肉都在痉挛。泪珠和汗珠顺着年轻演员的脸划出了银色的印迹，在昏暗的灯光下闪烁着暧昧的光彩，如溪流一般流进了勒布朗的心底。他抬手拭去了垂垂欲坠的液体，低下头在耳边轻啄，声音已经沙哑：“我们结束了。”

“不……”欧文机械地搂住了男人的肩膀，浑身瘫倒在温暖的怀抱中，似梦似醒。

“卡！这场戏真的太精彩了，这就是张力！”导演终于满意地叫停，称赞起二人投入的表演。床上的二人却没有松开，勒布朗盯着欧文空洞的眼神，迟迟没有起身。刚才他经历了一段奇妙的、危险的时刻，和这个男孩一起，他向是一个浸入角色和抽离角色都很快的演员，但是只有这次，让他真正体会到了在刀尖上起舞的感觉。

“起来吧！都拍完了！”摄影师忍不住提醒着早已肢体僵硬的演员们，二人这才从床上起来，只是再没有任何言语和眼神的交流。

散场后勒布朗和欧文回到了化妆间，狭小的房间成为了真正的独处空间。勒布朗背过身，想要换掉身上的浴衣，忽然身后传来了嘶哑的声音：“刚才你有反应了，对吗？”

勒布朗解开衣带的手僵住了，他清晰地感受到背后人的气息越来越近，直到一只手轻轻地抚摸到了他的腰肢，他触电般地缩了身，“我和你一样。”

听到这句话勒布朗猛地转身，却对上了一双欲潮未褪的双眸，心中一惊，身下的腰带已经被抽掉。“不……”勒布朗抓住了欧文想要再向下摸索的手，一个翻身把对方压在了门上。 

“你还很年轻……这会毁了你的。”他直视着欧文的眼睛，一字一句宛如钉钉般敲打着面前的人。

“我只是想要你的鼓励而已。”欧文没有回避他的眼神。勒布朗在他身上竟看到了自己从未体验过的一种悸动——是危险的，诱人的。

“我无法评价让我差点失陷的人。”勒布朗垂下头迫近了那双毫无退缩的双眼，然后两个人在逼仄的空间内越靠越近——

“唔……嗯……”两具肢体再次纠缠在一起，欧文终于见识到了眼前这个男人的侵略性，用力地回应着暴风骤雨般的唇舌，口腔中的呼吸早已被榨取干净，偶尔从喉咙中挤弄出诱人的尾声。在摸索中他扯掉了男人的衣服，背后却传来笃笃的敲门声。

二人像触电般迅速弹开，门外是场工的声音：“你们换好衣服了吗？我们要进去拿东西。”

“等一下，我们在聊天。马上好。”勒布朗处变不惊地拿上两个人的衣服，二人以消防员换装的速度穿戴整齐，然后打开了门。

“让你们久等，可以进来了。那我们先走了。”勒布朗装作若无其事的样子打开了门，让欧文不自觉地佩服起他的定力。

“快点，晚上还有红酒代言的发布会。”勒布朗的经纪人见他出来，催促着他赶紧准备下一步的日程。

“哦，那我先走了。明天见。”勒布朗回头向欧文伸出了手，后者愣了一下，转而握住了他的手，一副标准的社交流程。勒布朗轻轻地用拇指扣了扣欧文的手背，然后撒开了，只留下欧文独自目送着轿车离开了片场。

****  
“詹姆斯先生，请问你当初为什么会接演《禁色》呢？对于和新生代演员搭戏，你有什么特别的体会吗？当然了，并不是特指影片中那些特殊的表演。”当记者提问完，人群中发出了低声的哄笑。

勒布朗也难掩笑容，从容地拿起了话筒：“众所周知我总是在尝试不同的角色和风格，《禁色》是我在演艺生涯中从未染指的题材，它的剧本很大胆，我相信很少有男演员敢接演。但是凯里·欧文就是这么有自信的演员，所以他才会得到影帝的提名。他是第一个真正让我有‘沉浸感’的演员。”

台下的记者一个问题接着另一个问题，都被勒布朗一一化解。在应付完记者后，他起身离开了发布会现场，还要继续准备下午的红毯环节。

为了回避场外的媒体，勒布朗选择了后场的通道。刚关上会场的大门，身后就传来了一个熟悉的声音：“快点换衣服，一会还有欢迎宴会。”

“哦你怎么在这里，在房间里等我就好。”勒布朗惊诧于欧文的突然出现，但还是上前抱住了“不速之客”：“还是要恭喜你，距离影帝又近了一步。”

“我现在不就在影帝怀里吗？”欧文在宽阔的胸膛里翻了个白眼。

“你很快就会成为影帝了。”勒布朗笑着摸了摸他的头，然后拉起他的胳膊向电梯走去。

“如果你想塑造一个人物形象，那就让它像开始时那样，一直保持到剧终。”


End file.
